Tragic Magic
by Saber Amane
Summary: Cloud was simply escaping with his life, he didn't know what would happen, or who he would meet. He didn't even know what time he was in! But he was happy he was there. Especially after having met Zack. He knew, he would be happy here. He would be safe, he would have friends, comrades, and he would find love. That's all he ever really wanted. Clack ZackXCloud
1. Chapter 1

…_You'll regret having met me…. _

_ …Witness the power of time..._

_ …The past, present and future ends here… _

_ …I will teach you true fear… _

_ …I'll drown you in the flow of time… _

_Reflect on your...Childhood...Your sensation...Your words...Your emotions...Time...It will not wait...No matter...How hard you hold on...It escapes you...And..._

**"Time shall compress... ... All existence denied."**

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open, words echoing in his mind. Green leaves and bird song were the first things he noticed. Rays of sun caught on floating dust particles in the air, the dust sparkling daintily like diamond shards. A ragged breath was drawn in, blonde spikes caressing pale cheeks as the air was forced back out. A cough, haggard and rasping, filled the small clearing. The blonde slowly pushed himself up, arms straining under his slight weight, stomach clenching. Finally sitting, the blonde looked around, trees and bushes all around, but none that he recognized.

Blue eyes gazed up, through the leaves to the sky. The sky as blue, bright, no clouds in sight. A slight smile wound up to his lips, a relieved sigh escaping. It was hot, too hot, but putting up with a little heat was better than death. He just wondered, where was he?

Faint talking sounded from the brush off to the right of where he was barely sitting up. Blue eyes widened, looking around for a place to hide. Gritting his teeth the blonde pushed himself up, managing a few steps before collapsing.

"Angeal? Did you hear that?" The blonde gasped, looking frantic before calling up his magic, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the transformation start.

Zack, a tall black haired youth, stepped into the clearing he had heard the commotion in. His violet eyes looked around, finding nothing. He pursed his lips, about to leave when he saw movement from a bush.

"Huh?" Cocking his head the 1st Class Soldier walked over to the bush, crouching down and peering under. Frightened blue eyes peered back, shaking. Zack smiled gently and slowly reached forward.

"Hey there little guy. You ok?" Zack slowly pulled the small critter from the bush, holding it close to his chest as he looked it over. It seemed to be some kind of hare or rabbit. It had a rabbit like body, light yellow in color, small paws dipped in a dark purple, with a purple outlining the tops of it's eyes and around it's cheeks, which were a blue like the sky. It had a giant white tail with a matching white mane around it's neck and the strangest ears. The ears looked more like a pair of feathers, the same purple as it's paws and a light blue at the bottoms.

Zack was positive this was the cutest thing he had ever seen, ever.

"Zack?"

"Over here Angeal!" Zack called back, turning the way he came with the small rabbit in his arms. Angeal emerged from the forest, looking at the strange creature Zack was cradling.

"What is that?" Angeal asked, walking closer. Zack beamed.

"I have no idea but it's cute." Zack smiled back down to the frightened creature, gently rubbing it's cheeks. "I think I'm going to keep it." Angeal rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to take care of it if you don't know what it is?"

"It looks like a rabbit so it must eat like one, right?"

"Or it could kill you in your sleep." Zack huffed.

"Either way I can't just leave it out here, it seems to be hurt. Besides there shouldn't be anything like this in Gongaga anyway Angeal. With this fur it would get too hot living in the wild and end up dying." Angeal just sighed. There was no talking Zack out of taking a potentially dangerous animal home.

"Fine, but if it hurts anyone your responsible." Zack grinned and followed after his used-to-be mentor, holding the small creature close.

Cloud looked around as he was carried away. The forest was a lot hotter in this form, unbearably so, and this 'Zack' character had a higher body temperature than other humans, making him a bit uncomfortable, but the smiles he kept sending his way made up for the minor inconvenience. Besides, if they thought him to be just some estranged pet they would not take much notice to him, and he would be able to gather information about where he was. He definitely wasn't where he was supposed to be, that's for sure. These two men were obviously military, but none that he recognized. They didn't have the forest green overall like outfit of the Dollet soldier's, nor the blue, green or red uniforms of the Galbadian's that favored heavy hip and shoulder armor, and they definitely weren't from Esthar who sported the gaudy blue techno uniforms.

Cloud looked to the older male, taking in the large sword strapped onto his back, it looked like it could cleave someone's head straight off. Like a guillotine. He must be an elite Soldier, or maybe they were mercenaries?

Cloud pawed at the one holding him 's chest, peeking around him. Everything looked the same. How did they know where they were going? He got a pat on his head, causing his ears to lay back before springing back up. The male seemed to like that, as he laughed quietly to himself. Cloud huffed slightly. Just where were they taking him?

Cloud got his answer as they stepped out of the forest and into a village. The village itself looked peaceful, if a little damaged. There was a billowing cloud of black smoke and toxic green fumes just beyond the village though. Pieces of shrapnel had been moved to the outskirts of the village, and patchwork on some of the huts already finished. What had happened?

The one carrying him stopped and looked around before moving in the direction of the village square, seemingly finding who he had been looking for. He headed for a tall figure in black, long silver hair falling down his back as he studied a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Seph! Look what I found in the woods!" Zack practically pranced up to the man, keeping a gently yet firm grip on the critter in his harms, so as to not jostle or drop it. 'Seph' looked up as the younger male stopped in front of him, eyeing the strange creature.

"What is it?" Sephiroth questioned his subordinate, taking in the large round eyes, strange purple markings and feather like appendages.

"I'm not sure. Never seen anything like it before. Think the Mako Reactor caused mutations to the wildlife when it busted?" Zack looked to the General only to receive a response from behind him.

"Not likely puppy. The Reactor exploded only a few days ago. Such a mutation, if that's what it is, would take years." Cloud looked over the brunette's shoulder to eye the red haired male walking up to them, a lengthy red trench coat tailing him as he walked. Why did everyone here wear such odd clothes?

"Hey Genesis. How's the cleanup coming along?" Zack turned to face the red haired Commander.

"None of the mako has invaded the water supply, the nearby foliage was already dead anyway, and the local monsters seem to want to stay far from the site as possible, so it's going splendidly. Now what exactly do you have planned for the little beast you found?" 'Genesis' asked, looking at the creature. His blue eyes were a tad more disconcerting than the silver haired mans cat like green. It's almost as if he _knew _what Cloud was.

"I think it's hurt." Zack answered simply. Genesis rolled his eyes but held his hands out.

"Let me see it." Zack handed the small creature over carefully, not missing how the creature seemed to cower as he was handed over. Genesis cradled the creature in one arm while running the other over it, using a sense materia to gauge what was ailing the small thing. The readings he got was rather…peculiar. He held it away from him in both hands, staring at it. The blue eyes stared back, showing an intelligence ordinary animals, or monsters, did not possess. The readings had said it was a human male, very strong in magic, and currently having a very bad muscle tear in it's side. "What are you?" Genesis asked, glaring. The hare like creature _hissed _at him before kicking at his hands and jumping back into Zack's arms. Zack seemed delighted by the act, no doubt not realizing what he held was no mere cuddly creature. It cuddled up to his neck cutely, seeming to glare at him when it thought no one was looking, acting for all it's worth the frightened furry animal it obviously _wasn't_.

"Zack. That's not an animal." Genesis said, scowling at the creature.

"I don't really care what it is. It's cute and hurt and I'm going to take care of it. I'll be at my parents if you need me." With that Zack turned and walked off, cooing softly to the 'hare'. The creature turned and looked over Zack's shoulder, sticking out a tiny tongue. Genesis bristled when Sephiroth spoke, bringing attention back to the forgotten General.

"Did Zack's new pet just-"

"Yes, Seph, and that is no mere animal. We are being deceived."

Zack walked to his childhood home with a smile on his face. He had some cure materia with him, so that might be able to help his new friend. He also had some bandages he could wrap around the creature. He really should give it a name.

"What should I call you little guy? Can't just call you a creature or thing. A proper name is what you need. Hm." Zack looked up at the blue sky overhead, thinking while he walked. "Well, your yellow, like the sun. But your also fluffy, like a cloud, and white. But you also have purple and blue on you as well. Something to do with water maybe? Rain? Do you like that?" Zack looked down to the yellow hare, seeing intelligent blue eyes looking up at him. It blinked owlishly, before nodding it's head slightly. Or at least, that's what Zack thought it did. Zack smiled back and nodded. "Rain it is then. I'll get you all fixed up when we get to my house. Well, my parents house. I don't exactly live there anymore, not since I went to Midgar and joined SOLDIER." Zack stopped in the path, looking down at the ground. "Can't believe it's been eight years already." Zack mumbled. Cloud looked up at the man, tilting his head. Zack laughed nervously before continuing to walk. "To be honest this is the first time I've been home since I left. I'm an awful son to have never visited in all that time!" Zack just laughed it off as they rounded a bend in the path, walking up to a small cottage. Cloud swiveled his head as Zack walked inside, looking all around him. The cottage was small but homey, a well stocked kitchen, humble living room with a fire place, and a stair leading up. Zack went up the stairs, heading into a small bathroom and sitting cloud down on the counter.

Cloud watched as Zack pulled some bandages out from a cabinet, then a small green orb from his pocket.

"I don't know how well materia will work on you, so I'll wrap you up too, just to be safe." Cloud watched in amazement as Zack used magic, the cooling effect of cure washing over him. How was a human able to use magic? It wasn't Para-magic he had seen other humans use, but actual magic.

Was he also a descendent of Hyne?

Cloud watched as Zack wrapped the bandages around his middle, completely unnecessary as he had used pure magic to heal him. He would have to watch this human. If he was indeed a descendent of Hyne as well, Cloud would be safe with him.

He would be kin after all.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the new Chapter of the new story! The quotes at the top are from a certain person from FF 8, i'm sure those who have played that know who it is. I don;t want to give too much away. Anyway, how often this gets updated depends on you readers. REVIEW! Also, I don't own anything!

And if you don't know, Cloud transformed into a 'Dream Hare' From FF 12. They're so cute! Look up 'SaberAmane' on deviantart for pics pertaining to this story as well as Loser.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! Gonna be on a sorta hiatus for a little while, just got my copy of crisis core in the male today, so i'm gonna drown myself in it lol.

Don't own anything guys! Wish I did though!

* * *

Cloud sat on the table in the kitchen, holding a baby carrot between his paws as he nibbled on it. He felt so much better after Zack had healed him, the pain in his side was gone and he was able to move much more freely.

Zack was currently tossing vegetables into a stew, the meat (which Cloud didn't know what it was, certainly nothing he ever ate) had already been cut up and thrown in. He was unfamiliar with some of the spices he had seen Zack add, but they did smell rather good. Hopefully Zack would make this stew again when Cloud would be able to eat it.

Cloud looked to the door when he heard footsteps from outside, lowering his ears when the red head from before walked in with the strange green eyed man, the burly black haired man from the forest walked in as well, setting the giant sword against the wall. Zack turned and smiled waving everyone into the room.

"Stew's almost done, sit down." The three males sat around the table, all eyeing Cloud as he sat there nibbling on his carrot. The red haired one was practically glaring at him though, suspicion in his strange blue eyes. Cloud huffed and moved over slightly, edging closer to Zack's black haired friend. Surely he would protect him from the other man.

"Zack, where are your parents? Aren't they joining us?" The silver haired male, 'Seph', asked. Zack shook his head as he stirred the stew before setting the table quickly.

"They went over to Old Dan's for the night. Said they wanted us to have some privacy to talk about plans for the reactor." Zack fetched the pot the stew was in and set it in the middle of the table, sitting next to 'Seph' and his black haired friend. Cloud picked up his carrot and hopped into Zack's lap, allowing them to eat without having to move around him.

"I don't think we should discuss anything in front of the imposter currently sitting 'innocently' in your lap." The red head growled, staring at Cloud. Zack sighed.

"Genesis, Rain is just a hare, or rabbit, I don't know the difference. And I'm not saying he's dumb exactly, but I'm pretty sure he can't understand human language. Leave him alone would you?" Zack sat a hand on Cloud's head, smoothing down his ears. Cloud looked up at him, blue eyes filled with awe. What kind of person was Zack if he would so adamantly defend something he had no idea the origins of?

"You named it! Sephiroth! Speak some sense into him! You saw what the thing did when Zack turned his back!" All eyes turned to the silver haired man. Sephiroth sighed.

"It stuck it's tongue out at Genesis when you walked away from us earlier." Zack groaned.

"Seriously? That's your proof? Animals do that all the time!"

"It did it in a mocking manner. And the sense materia said it was a human with high amounts of mp, it's probably cloaking itself to appear as an animal!" Genesis snarled, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Cloud. Cloud did the only thing he could think of. He squealed and hid his face in Zack's chest. Zack scowled at Genesis and held Cloud close.

"Stop it your scaring him!"

"Angeal do something about your apprentice!" Zack huffed and stood, leaving the kitchen, clutching Cloud in his arms. The three other firsts watched Zack leave with different emotions. Genesis was annoyed, Angeal concerned and Sephiroth perplexed.

Zack walked into his childhood room, sitting on the small bed and holding Cloud close. He looked down and met vibrant blue staring up at him, the small bunny nose twitching.

"I really don't care what you are. You haven't hurt anyone, so there's no point in prosecuting you as the bad guy. Your hurt and looking for somewhere safe to rest, right? I can provide that. Don't take what Genesis says to heart. He doesn't know when to stop. A flaw of his. You'll be safe with me though." Zack smiled kindly down to Cloud. Cloud blinked and nodded imperceptibly, curling himself up in Zack's lap. He was safe here, he knew, he could trust Zack.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny, and horribly hot. Cloud panted lightly from his spot on Zack's shoulder. They were going to the site of the 'mako reactor explosion', whatever that was. Zack had a job of searching around the site, for the source of the disaster, what had caused it to malfunction and explode. Cloud was simply going to find the coolest place he could and wait for Zack to finish.

They arrived quickly enough, having run into some giant 'Kimara Bugs' that fell easily beneath Zack's blade. The site was a horrific site. Twisted metal laying everywhere, the smell of smoke and chemicals, a strange green liquid laying in puddles. Cloud jumped down and continued to follow Zack where he went to talk to his comrades, the same three that were at dinner last night. Cloud followed before one of the puddles caught his attention. Looked to the four Soldier's to see them preoccupied, he slowly hopped over, sniffing at the edge but not getting too close. It smelled foul, what ever it was. But Cloud felt a pull from it. It was magic, or at least linked to magic. It was definitely an energy source. They called it 'Mako'. Cloud knew that wasn't what it really was though, that's just what they called it. Cloud slowly lifted a paw, reaching towards the puddle. The substance seem to draw out of the puddle to touch his outstretched paw, seemingly drawn to him. Cloud squealed upon contact, the substance burning where it touched.

The four Soldier's, who until then had been talking about what they should do next for the clean up turned at the sound. What met them was Cloud throwing himself away from the puddle of condensed Mako, squealing in pain and terror as the Mako stuck to him, crawling up his paw. Zack gasped and was the first to react, running forward and catching the small writhing creature, using his gloved hands to try and wipe the Mako off. Angeal appeared beside him, holding a green materia in his hand, an esuna washing over Cloud, at least trying to soothe the poor thing. It was no use, the mako was acting like rubber on the struggling hare. Zack was just about to call for Sephiroth when a bright white light suddenly surrounded Rain, blue tendrils focusing on the acidic green of the mako. When the light died down the mako was once again liquid and laying on the ground, Rain breathing heavily in Zack's arms. The tired hare struggled minutely to edge farther away from it, crawling up unto Zack's shoulder before going limp.

Sephiroth and Genesis, standing only feet behind the two raven haired firsts, looked to each other.

"That was a limit break." Genesis said, drawing the attention of the two firsts. Zack and Angeal looked up, confused.

"A restorative limit break? Those aren't very common are they?" Zack asked, holding the passed out Rain against his shoulder as he stood, moving further from the mako.

"Only those with blood from the ancients running through their veins are capable of using purely healing limit breaks. I've seen creatures in Cosmo Canyon able to use such abilities with their close ties to the planet. They also are able to speak the human language. I figure this creature is like those. Though vastly different in appearance." Sephiroth intoned, looking to the pale yellow body of the hare. If such a race existed they would be able to learn much from them. If it could talk that is.

"But why did the mako act in such a way?" Genesis asked, looking to the General. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I've never seen anything quite like it before. The mako was attracted to it, but was unable to absorb into the body. It must have an amazing immune system if it couldn't even penetrate the skin." Genesis looked to Zack and the creature.

"I told you it wasn't normal."


	3. Chapter 3

Zack was hard pressed to let Rain out of his sight, but he did still have to help with the work on the reactor. The little hare had yet to wake, but Genesis' sense materia said he was fine, once again stating he wasn't really an animal. Zack just scoffed.

* * *

Angeal had finally relented and said he would look after Rain while Zack finished with his part of the mission. Zack watched forlornly as Angeal retreated a safe distance with Rain cradled in his arms. Zack sighed before turning and following Sephiroth, the faster he got done the faster he could get back to Rain and see if he was feeling better.

Cloud woke slowly, confused. What had happened? How had a _puddle _attacked him? What was that stuff? _Why did it burn? _

Cloud opened his eyes and was met with the view of Zack's black haired friend, seemingly unaware of his wakening, looking off into the distance. Cloud took that time to look him over. A strong, square jaw, bright blue eyes, a faint amount of facial hair on his chin. Undeniably strong, with lugging that sword around. He was nice, wise, though he couldn't be too old.

Cloud supposed Angeal was ok. He wasn't creepily silent like Sephiroth, nor trying to cause problems like Genesis. Still, he preferred Zack.

"Zack will return soon." Angeal said, not looking down to Cloud. Cloud jumped, not knowing he was caught. Cloud looked up to see the glowing blue eyes of the older man, nodding slightly before freezing, he was showing too much comprehension. "You can understand us." Angeal intoned, finally looking down, it wasn't a question. Cloud nodded this time, holding his paws to his chest as he looked to the older. "So Gen's right." Cloud nodded again. Angeal sighed. "I only ask one thing. Don't hurt Zack." Cloud nodded again, blue eyes honest. He would never dream of hurting Zack. "Would you like to be put down?" Angeal asked after a pause. Cloud looked at the ground, finding it mostly clear, but a few pools to the right gave him pause before he shook his head frantically, climbing up onto Angeal's shoulder guard instead, glancing wearily at the pools.

They were both lost in thought for a few moments, each lost in their own minds.

"Angeal!" Both looked over at the call to see Zack happily running up to them, large grin on his face. "Hey little guy! You ok?" Zack immediately plucked Cloud from Angeal's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against one of Cloud's furry ones. "No more going near mako ok? You scared me half to death!" Cloud just let the affection wash over him. He very well couldn't talk in this form, and he didn't need anyone else finding out about him until he knew what time he was in. Past or future didn't really matter, he was away from _her _and that was enough. Still, knowing when he was could only help.

"Are you and Sephiroth finished Zack?" Angeal asked, a small smile on his face as he watched his once apprentice nearly squish the poor thing to his chest.

"Yup. The Turks and scientists should be here tomorrow to begin the clean up of the spilled mako and the standard army to begin dismantling the leftovers of the reactor. Any word on whether they're gonna rebuild it?" Zack looked to Angeal, gloved hand running over Rain's body as he held him close. Angeal shook his head.

"From the sounds of it other than restoring the village ShinRa will be pulling out of Gongaga." Zack sighed but nodded. Nothing else could be done, really.

Cloud sat on Zack's shoulder, looking down at the older's hand of cards. Not looking too good, though Cloud didn't really have too much of a hold on the concept of this game, he knew Zack was once again going to be losing. Another 3 minutes of playing found Zack once again grumbling as the older three men smirked. Cloud nuzzled the older brunette's cheek before hopping onto the table. They looked curiously at him while he sniffed at the cards before flipping over one that Zack had previously set down. He couldn't even recognize the picture on it. Cloud huffed before using Zack's lap to make his way to the floor and hopping around the kitchen to the living room. There had to be a calendar around here somewhere.

The four SOLDIER's at the kitchen table watched as the small creature hopped away before Genesis turned back.

"I'm telling you Zack, that thing is not what it looks to be! And you can't let it roam free around your house!" Zack sighed, something he's been doing a lot of lately, and looked to the older red head.

"Rain has done nothing wrong Genesis. Leave him alone would you?"

"That thing used a limit break today when that mako reacted to it! You can't ignore something like that! What if it came from the reactor? What if it hurt your parents!" Genesis had barely finished his sentence when the sound of the front door opening and Zack's mother screaming reached the four SOLDIER's. The four were out of their chairs and in the living room, blades brandished, in the blink of an eye.

Mako infused eyes took in the scene, Zack's mother holding her chest, Zack's dad standing half in front of his wife, and fluffy little Rain looking scared half to death on the couch, feathered ears standing straight up, blue eyes wide, and fluffy chest heaving as he crouched low, shaking slightly.

"Aw, mom! You scared him!" Zack said as he hurried over to Rain, picking the shaking hare up and holding him to his chest. Zack's mom seemed to relax as she looked at her son holding the thing protectively.

"Scared him? I'm the one coming home and seeing a strange creature on my furniture! Zachary what have I told you about bringing strange animals home! No! You can't keep it!" Zack's mom huffed as the other men in the room relaxed, putting away weapons and relaxing.

"But mom! It's not like he's staying here! I'm going to be taking him back to Midgar with me!"

"I said no!"

* * *

Late that night, after everyone as sleeping, Cloud snuck down to the kitchen, climbing onto the table and smiling to himself as he saw his target. Zack had left his phone, or PHS as he had heard them call it, laying on the table. He reached forward and tried his hardest to open it, his paws not helping much. He became desperate enough to try and pry it open with his front buck teeth.

Failure.

The clearing of a throat had Cloud's heart racing as he looked to the doorway, seeing bright blue eyes glowing faintly in the dim light.

"And just what are you trying to do?" Cloud relaxed minutely at Angeal's voice, before pointing to the phone with his paw. "Why do you want Zack's PHS?" Angeal asked, moving forward to sit at the table. Cloud shook his head and pointed his paw At the wall in the living room which held a calendar. Only problem was it didn't have a year on it. Angeal squinted slightly, looking where Cloud's paw was pointed.

"A calendar? You want the date?" Cloud shook his head before pointing again. "…The year?" Angeal asked again, furrowing his brows. Cloud nodded excitedly before placing his paw on the phone. Angeal sighed and took out his own phone, opening it and pressing a few buttons before turning the screen Cloud.

June 15, 0004

Cloud stared at the screen, shocked. He was…nearly…

Cloud fell back onto his butt, staring at the screen. His ears fell. Nearly two thousand years into the past. That was…a bit too much to take in.

"Is everything ok?" Angeal asked, taking in the seemingly shocked expression on the small face. He couldn't believe he was talking to the thing, or that it was so smart. Genesis must be right to say it was actually human.

The strange hare took Angeal's phone, entering a notepad feature he had downloaded onto it and started to type in letters. Angeal watched in rapt fascination as the letters formed words.

'_Is that the accurate date?'_

"Y-yes. That's today's date." Angeal said, almost breathless. He was talking to it!

The hare seemed to think for a moment before typing something else.

'_Are there any sorceress's nearby?'_

"I'm not sure I know what those are, I'm afraid."

'_Descendents of Hyne.'_

"I don't know who Hyne is. Is he important." After that the strange, amazingly intelligent, hare gave him such a patronizing look, as if he should know that, as if it was common knowledge.

'_Hyne was the creator of mankind and first sorcerer. Anyone who wields magic is a descendent of Hyne. Hyne's magic is not to be confused with Para-Magic, which all humans can wield.'_

"Well, Genesis can use fire magic without equipping materia. Does that mean he's a sorcerer as well?"

'_Does he have wings?' _Angeal frowned and looked to the small hare before answering, quietly.

"One…"

'_Only one? Is he hurt?'_

"Who are you exactly? Why are you in that form? Why don't you know the date? What's going on?" The hare was quiet for a few moments, staring quietly at Angeal with intense blue eyes.

'_My name is Cloud Strife. I'm the last sorcerer left before Ultimecia gains the full power of Hyne. If she completes her plans and gains my power there will be nothing left to stop her from performing time compression and killing everyone in the world, past present or future. And if your dates are correct, I'm two thousand years before my time.'_

* * *

I know it's been awhile, and while I will apologize it wasn't for any big reason other than loss of motivation, signing up for school, and getting a new puppy that acts like a 2 year old, only we can't put a diaper on him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it literally took me forever to write, and honestly i'm just been exhausted to write. for those of you reading loser, that's on temp hiatus atm. i hope to continue updates sooner. please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Angeal stared at his phone as he took in what was typed there. Was all this true? This tiny hare, though admittedly weird, was a strong magic user on the verge of death because of some evil sorceress looking to control the world? That was a little much to take in. It kind of made sense, actually. He did use a limit break. And the mako did act weird around him. And he didn't even know the date for Minerva's sake.

"Say I believed you. How did you get here?"

_'A rip in time, I think.' _

"There was a hole in the upper structure of the reactor, but you couldn't possibly have made it. Your so small."

'_You would be a fool to believe this was my true form. I am human after all. Your red haired friend was right to say I was deceiving you. However I have often found I come to less harm when I am small and vulnerable looking. It is because of sorceress's like Ultimecia that my kind is not often accepted.' _

"You've never hurt anyone?"

'_My power is healing. The worst I could do was heal you to the point you couldn't even get a common cold.' _

"Well, you don't have to hide around us. Genesis is only being hostile because you are not showing your true face. Sephiroth would be the hardest person to convince you mean no harm, but that is only because of his childhood. Zack would accept you completely. Is there anything we can do to help?" Cloud seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head.

'_I am in need of a place to stay until I can get my bearings. As I am not from here I need to watch and learn how to properly act so I can fit in. '_

"I'm sure Zack will no doubt invite you to stay with him. However, ShinRa is not precisely a nice place, they probably will ask why your staying with him. You may have to hide in the slums unless you want to join the military. We would be able to better protect you there." Angeal looked to the blue eyes staring up at him, trying to be as helpful as possible. The only thing he could see wrong with Cloud going to ShinRa would be if Hojo got alerted.

'_I will think on this. Can you tell the others in the morning? I do not wish to show myself unless they too are willing to help. And I really don't wish to type all this again. My paws hurt. They're not made for this type of activity.' _

Angeal looked at his phone, taking in the last message before nodding. He could at least tell the others for Cloud. It seemed like he was sincere, and really was just looking for help. He could do at least that much.

Angeal and Cloud made their ways back up to the room all four of the SOLDIER's and Cloud were sleeping in, Angeal taking his spot on the bedroll next to Genesis and Cloud hopping up onto the too small bed with Zack, snuggling down with older man and drifting swiftly to sleep.

* * *

Surprisingly Angeal was glad that he would be able to tell the others what Cloud had told him. In this way he would be able to explain in a way that the others would accept and allow Cloud to be comfortable around them. He knew Genesis would try to butt into his explanation, cast doubts on the credibility of his story, but that was just how he was by nature. The only thing he wasn't so sure about was where Cloud had disappeared to. And Angeal knew the minute Zack woke up and couldn't find his little Rain he would be on a war path.

He wasn't wrong.

Zack was the last one up, Genesis and Sephiroth already in the kitchen with Angeal and taking in their morning coffee when Zack came barreling in, looking around.

"Guys, have you seen Rain? I can't find him anywhere!" Genesis, predictably, threw a fit at that.

"You lost it!" Angeal sighed as the two once again went into a bickering battle, it was now or never.

"Guys, I have something I have to tell you."

* * *

Cloud had left the house early, before the others woke, to take a look around. He was still in hare form, so the other early rising villagers didn't pay him any mind. The village seemed to have taken some damage from his fall through their 'reactor'. He hadn't meant to cause any damage, but he also hadn't really meant to end up here. Wherever here exactly was. Didn't one of them call this place Gongaga? If that's what this place was called it didn't last. Though most things don't after the Lunar Cry.

Cloud sighed and turned back towards the hut they had been staying in. Apparently Zack's parents house. His mother sure had scared him last night. He thought for sure he was about to be thrown outside to sleep. She was pretty nice though, once she heard he wouldn't be staying there.

Cloud hopped through the open window in the living room once he got back to the hut and made his way to the kitchen. He could sense the others sitting in there, though there wasn't much talking. Scratch that.

There was no talking.

Cloud peered around the corner to look inside, seeing all four SOLDIER's in the kitchen, Angeal standing to one side, Sephiroth leaning against the counter, Genesis sitting in a chair with his back to the doorway and Zack sitting opposite him, looking at Angeal with bewilderment. Angeal must have finished then.

Sephiroth suddenly looked up, his intense green slit eyes boring into clouds own blue. Genesis saw the movement and turned, blue eyes narrowing upon seeing Cloud.

"Well lets have it. If what Angeal's told us is true that's not your form. Stop hiding." Cloud breathed deeply before looking to Zack, a silent question shining in his eyes. Zack smiled charmingly at him.

"It's ok." Surprisingly that was all he needed to hear to know they wouldn't hurt him. And Zack would certainly protect him, not that he needed it of course.

Cloud closed his eyes and focused on undoing the transformation spell, imagining his human self. He felt himself grow taller and wider, paws turning to hands and feet, feathered ears turning to smaller human ones. He felt his hair grow and brush along his jaw, his clothes manifest themselves to cover him, his wings sprouting from his back and arching to avoid hitting anything. The transformation felt like it took forever, but was only seconds. The white light that had surrounded him faded and what was once a small, yellow 'dream hare' was now a 5'7" 21 year old male.

The SOLDIER's stared in awe as the transformation happened, the bright white light coming and going quickly. The male in front of them could definitely be described as 'otherworldly'. He had spiky hair not unlike Zack, blonde and vibrant. His eyes, when he opened them, were the same blue the hare held, the pupils slits like Sephiroth's. He had purple marking around his eyes, appearing as some sort of eye shadow that woman wore. His skin was pale, making one believe he was from a snowy or mountainous region. His clothes were weird, the entire ensemble was brilliantly white except the thick, wide, black leather belt that spanned from hips to mid stomach, much like the SOLDIER's own, lacking the emblem. A blue swirl patterned silk wrap secured the belt over long white hakama type pants, the pants flaring out towards his feet, which were bare. The top itself was modified, had to be to allow the four brilliantly white and blue wings mobility and range. It was skin tight, but appeared to be cut out in the back. White fingerless gloves adorned his hands up to his elbows, and his upper arms were home to strange feathered armguards. Overall, Cloud did have the look of 'time traveling sorcerer', which did not make Genesis feel any better.

"Wow." Zack was the first to speak, vibrant glowing eyes taking in the magnificent wings that were currently trying not to knock anything over.

"Are those real?" Genesis asked, blue eyes narrowed at the sight before him, scrutinizing the wings.

"Of course they are." Cloud answered, speaking for the first time. Zack felt his chest tighten at the melodic voice Cloud spoke with, tightening further at the innocent look the other male wore.

Zack could already tell Cloud would be the death of him.

* * *

The five males sat around the table in the kitchen, Cloud happily sipping water. The others had watched amazed as Cloud called his wings away, the markings around his eyes disappearing as he did so. His pupils were still slits, and Cloud had explained that was due to his 'gift'. They would only go away when he died and passed on his powers. Not a happy thought.

They had all taken turns asking Cloud questions, they had free time until the transport came to take them back to Midgar in a couple days, there was nothing else they could do in Gongaga.

Why did Cloud hide his form? No one in his time liked sorcerers, he was protecting his life.

No he hadn't ever hurt anyone, it was against his gift to do so.

What was his gift? Healing.

Did sorcerers use weapons? No, but he did always like swords.

Why was his name Cloud? He wish he knew.

When had he received his powers? Very young, he couldn't remember exactly.

It wasn't long before the questions ran out and Cloud continued to stare happily around the kitchen, staring like it was the first time he had seen it. Dream hare's had poor vision, he barely saw beyond seven or eight feet from himself. Plus, not everything was outrageously large to him anymore.

"Cloud." The blonde looked up when Sephiroth called him. "You are hiding from someone from your time, correct? You should explain the situation to us so we may be of some help should they find you. What is their goal. Why are they after you. Are we and our time in danger." Cloud sighed and placed the glass on the table, settling his hands on his lap.

"I am hiding from a sorceress named Ultimecia. Her goal is to use her time magic to compress everything to a single moment. Basically smashing past, present and future into one entity. In such a world, only she would be able to live, on a throne in eternal limbo. She is after me because she has successfully killed and absorbed the powers of all the others to gain Hyne's magic. I'm the last one. With my healing magic she would truly be invincible and no one would be able to stop her. If she were to somehow make her way here, to this time, you would only be in danger if you stepped between her and me." Cloud said, eyes glued firmly to the table. Revealing such things could easily have them kick him out to hide on his own. He didn't want to be alone. He was…scared.

"And why does she want to do that?" Zack asked, looking worriedly at the younger male beside him.

"She is afraid of death. There are sorceress's both good and bad. Not many good, mind you. A lot allow the power to go to their head. Try and take over nations and continents and such. Because of this there are special military schools called 'gardens' that train special forces, mercenaries called 'SeeD', whose entire purpose in life is to kill those like me. This is what Ultimecia is afraid of. She figures if she can monopolize Hyne's power and compress time so only she is alive, she won't die. That and she's a selfish witch." Cloud scowled briefly, just thinking of her made his blood boil. It was sorceress's like her that made it hard for Cloud to even live outside of civilization, let alone in it. It was a horrible life looking over your shoulder all the time.

"You keep mention 'Hyne' and 'Hyne's Power', what do you mean?" Genesis asked this, looking intrigued for the first time. Cloud smiled. Hyne's story was his favorite, and of course everyone of his kind knew it.

"Once upon a time, there was a person named Hyne. Hyne was the ruler of the world. He became lazy and decided to make a tool to make his life easier. Hyne made a neat tool. His tool could make more tools by itself. Soon there were a lot of tools in the world."

"Were these tools people?" Zack asked, cutting in. Cloud nodded his head briefly, before continuing.

"When Hyne woke up, he was surprised because there were a lot of people. Hyne wanted to reduce the number of people, and used magic to burn up a lot of small people. The small people were children. The people cherished the children very much. So the people rebelled against Hyne. Hyne used powerful magic to fight them. The people couldn't use magic, but they had wisdom."

"Why would Hyne kill children?!" Zack exclaimed, cutting in once again, his face a look of horror.

"Shut up and let him tell us Zachary!" Genesis huffed, smacking the brunette on the back of the head. Zack whined before quieting down. Cloud continued.

"Eventually, Hyne began to lose the war, because there were too many people to fight, and they were getting smarter. Therefore, he decided to make peace with people by offering them half of his body along with his powers. Hyne cut his body in half and gave the people half as he promised.

"Then, another war started. People began to fight over the power Hyne offered them through his body. This war lasted decades. Finally, King Zebalga and the Zebalga tribe emerged victorious and demanded Hyne's body-half to get its powers. But the body ignored their commands.

"Then, Vascaroon came to the rescue. He appeared before the confused Zebalgas and revealed to them that Hyne's body-half was corrupt and possessed no real power. The body-half was actually Hyne's cast-off skin. The Zebalgas were angered by this truth, and decided to destroy Hyne. The Zebalgas never found Hyne. People began to call him "Hyne the Magician" and continued to hunt him for centuries to come." Cloud fell silent, the story done and looked to the men around him, all of them looking imploringly at him. Well…except Sephiroth, his face was the same as always.

"What happened to Hyne and the other half of his body?" Genesis asked, looking confused.

"Hyne hid the other half of his body inside a young girl, where it would be safe. As girls and woman were not to be harmed, his body would be safe and never found. The girls his body hid inside of soon became very powerful magic users. Sorceress's. The Descendent's of Hyne." Zack looked to be thinking for a moment before saying.

"Your not a girl." Cloud laughed before answering, his smile bright.

"I'm not normal, that's true. I'm the first male to be able to absorb the Sorceress power since Hyne hid himself. I'm not sure why."

"Fate." Everyone looked to Genesis, who was looking unblinking at Cloud. "You received this power because of fate. You were meant to be here. We were meant to meet you, and help you."

* * *

Well here's another chapter that I somehow ground out for you guys. All the reviews I got definitely helped! Thanks guys! Do that again and the next will be out quick too! The story of Hyne comes from the final fantasy wiki, it's an actual thing in ff 8, though it's not outright stated, you kinda gotta read some stuff somewhere. Not sure. PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to Zimithrus1, ladymelancholy17, UltimateNinjaOfDoom, Chelsea619, and cocosnest3 for reviewing!


End file.
